NXT and Smackdown
by SRInjustice
Summary: Reuben Thunder has wrestled from the age of 14, now 24 and recognized how will he fit in the WWE and will his relationship with mentors, The Shield, change. Warning: Sex and Rock n' Roll Ambrolleigns/OC
1. Back story

I'm finally noticed, after years of training in OMEGA with Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms, as well as a few years in FCW and Ring Of Honor. I was contacted by Mr McMahon and Triple H, they wanted me to appear on the return of NXT Rookies and Pros as the rookie of former tag team champion, Shield member Seth Rollins. I had befriended twins from Florida in FCW, named Calum and Harry Griffin. They were both contacted by Mr McMahon and Triple H to be the rookies of the United States champion and the former tag team champion, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They thought it would be a good idea having Shield mentoring friends. Every week we got a schedule e-mailed to us, it told you the challenges and what would be required of those challenges and the match schedule, who was competing against who and what people wanted to see in the match. It was a great system. I remember that it was Shield's rookies versus Goldust, Cody Rhodes and CM Punk's rookies after the obstacle course. I trained hard for the course, I ran, I lifted, I pulled, I pushed and I did mini obstacle courses. The workouts paid off as I came second and gained 6 points. The way the challenges worked was that if you came first: 8 points, second: 6 points, third: 4 points and fourth: 2 points. You had to get thirty points for immunity, but fifteen points to sabotage another person, such as in the obstacle course, making them run twice. It also depended on the challenge, by the time there were five people left, the points system was eliminated and immunity was gained by winning a challenge that offered immunity. It felt amazing, walking out every Wednesday with men I've watched and mimicked to get a standing ovation. I was always amazed, stunned and lost for words. I loved every second of it, I didn't want it to end. I made it to the final three after several weeks of hard fought battles, hard training for the challenges and hard work and determination. I was approached backstage by Mr McMahon.

"Rusty, I've been watching you closely for your time on NXT and in FCW, I must say that you've impressed me as much as the other wrestlers. I would like to inform you that at the end of NXT I will be forced to give a contract to the most impressive, fan attracting rookie in the competition. I've seen you train, I've seen you wrestle, I've seen you on the mic and I know that if the fans don't choose you, I will. I will give you a four year contract with my company." He shook my hand and walked in the opposite direction. I was completely stunned. Next week was the final episode of Season 5 and two of us would be eliminated, one would get a contract. I had to tell Shield, they've had my back the whole way, taught me the things I need to know, told me the good, the bad and the ugly and given me a few tips on how to survive. When I raced down the hall I heard noises coming from Shield's locker room, I thought nothing of it and burst in to find...


	2. Celebrations

I found Roman Reigns sitting on a black, steel frame chair with black leather on the seat and the neck rest. He was fully clothed. Dean Ambrose was sitting on Roman, grinding on him. Both Dean and Roman had their eyes closed with pleasure. I then looked down slightly to find Seth, naked with Dean's dick in his mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was weirdly arousing. I felt my dick growing. I looked down to find my dick on proud display through my bright green tights, I walked in before anyone saw them like this, I quietly closed the door. Suddenly Roman's eyes flickered open, his eyes shot at me like a sniper.

"I'm glad it's just, ooohhh, you." He moaned, Dean's eyes opened and darted to me.

"Roman I thought, oh my god, you locked the door, mmhmm." Dean was moaning at the smaller man. So far nobody had noticed my boner.

"Would you rather it was him, oh, or Mr McMahon?" Roman asked. Seth let Dean's dick drop from his mouth.

"What the fuck are you...?" Seth stopped, he panicked.

"Listen, I don't want to interrupt, I will lock the door and not tell anyone." I commented.

"On one condition; I get to sort out that problem in your tights." Seth winked seductively.

"Fine." Roman agreed as Dean looked at him and shook his head. Roman threw me the keys to lock the door. I caught them and locked the door, making sure the door was locked.

"You're safe now, you can all check the door." I commented. Seth crawled over to me, he stood up and grabbed my tights, pulling me towards him. Dean looked in shock as Seth was more interested in me, than him.

"Sethie, I have a problem." Dean tried to make Seth help him before me.

"Dean, when you found Roman and I, you demanded that we include you or you were going to tell everyone. Can't you see, Reuben wanted us to continue like he wasn't there, how bad would it be for us to let him carry on with a hard on?" Seth asked not wanting a reply. I shrugged my shoulders and let Seth do what he wanted. He unlaced my black boots. He went up to my tights and began taking them down, he got to the top of my thigh before I told him to stop.

"I...my legs are covered in horrible scars." I warned him. He looked up at me and proceeded to take them down.

"NO!" I shouted breaking away from his grip, pulling up my tights and running into the showers. I turned on the shower at the far left, slowly looking around to see if I was alone in the showers. I stripped myself. I then stood in the shower washing the scars all over my legs, not equally spaced, but when I fell in glass so many times. I had half a chunk ripped off my leg, now there is a huge scar from the skin graft and a part missing. My legs are a mess and the reason I refuse to wear shorts or have partners. I've never shown them to anyone, except doctors. I walked out the shower grabbing my towel, I dried everywhere, except my legs, the scars were from years ago yet they hurt so badly. I've been close to not being able to walk from the pain.

I came out the shower with a towel wrapped round most of my legs. I quickly pulled on my boxers and then my jeans before I took the towel away. I noticed Seth was alone. Roman and Dean were nowhere to be seen.

"Seth, where's Roman and Dean?" I asked curious.

"The went to the toilet." He replied. I paused my jeans were halfway up my legs. I looked at Seth, I knew I could trust him. I pulled up the courage.

"Seth, before I change my mind could you give me an honest opinion about my legs, please?" I asked taking my jeans off. He looked at me and then down at my hairless legs.

"They're smooth and sexy." He answered. I smiled. "What're the scars from?" He asked, I trusted him.

"Years of falling on broken glass bottles." I replied. "Here I was cut on my father's chainsaw and then I broke my leg trying to grind downstairs." I pointed to my calf.

"You're safe with us." He smiled holding me tight. "Did you sort your problem?" He asked curiously. I stood up and let my towel fall from my waist. He watched me closely and licked his lips. He grabbed my arm as he threw my clean jeans at me.

"Shower, Now." He demanded tightening his grip on my arm. He threw me against the wall. He knelt in front of me and took a hold of my boxers. He slowly pulled them down, anticipating my length. I stepped out of them. He licked my slit and then proceeded to suck the head. I threw my head against the wall as my eyes squeezed shut. He then deep throated my member.

"Shit Seth, I'm going to..." I lost my voice as pleasure washed over me as I shot my load down Seth's throat. He stood up.

"You want to please me now, Reuben?" He asked. I thought that I owed him that. I swapped places with him. I'd never done this before, and in truth I was nervous. I deep throated him before liking his slit and sucking his head. He moaned and groaned while his eyes focused on me. I then deep throated him again before licking the underside of his dick. I deep throated him once more, sending him over the edge. He shot his load down my throat.

"You two are so sexy, I could cum from watching you." We both looked up to find Roman, naked, jerking his rigid dick.

"Reuben, hands and knees, Seth, shower." He ordered. Seth ran into the shower as Roman stretched my hole. I winced at the pain, soon it turned into pleasure and I was as hard as a brick. He closed the gap and entered my hole. I winced again at the pain as he stopped.

"Move, fucker!" I demanded. He slowly moved in and out, gradually picking up speed to the point where you could hear skin smacking skin and erratic moans and groans from both of us. Eventually we both came. Roman walked into the shower with Seth. I grabbed my boxers and jeans, pulling them on. I pulled my t-shirt over my head. I pulled my red and blue striped socks on as Dean walked through the door with an infuriated expression on his face, he slammed the door shut. Seth and Roman peeped round the wall of the showers.

"What's up Dean?" I asked concerned.

"I'm done..." He admitted throwing himself into the steel chair next to his locker. "Remember at the Royal Rumble, when Roman and I got eliminated we came back and fucked. Half the roster walked in on us, because they wanted to know where someone was. Orton filmed us and showed the remainder of the roster. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore, I'm straight." He demanded.

"Deano, please don't let this ruin everything." Seth begged.

"You can fuck each other, but I'm going to get a girl. I hate seeing you fuck anyway." Dean stood up, grabbed his backpack and left, abruptly.


	3. Injuries

I waited on Seth and Roman getting dressed as I was carpooling with them to them hotel. I sat checking my cell phone, I was too busy playing 'Flappy Bird'.

"Reuben, did you want to tell us something?" Seth asked drying his hair.

"Yeah, after NXT, if I lose I'm getting a contract." I explained.

"Awesome, so our... Um... Escapade." He chuckled. I smiled. My phone began to ring.

"Sorry." I dashed out the locker room. "Hello?" I asked. I heard a few moans of pain and someone crying in the background.

"Reuben, we've just had news. Calum went back to the army, he had trained to be a wrestler all his life and decided to join the army. He had six months off so he could wrestle again. We've just been told that Calum left this morning, arrived in Iraq an hour ago and got shot in the head as he arrived." Harry burst into tears and hung up. I threw myself against the wall and shimmied down the wall. I threw my head forward and in between my legs. Tears streamed down my face.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked picking me up and bringing me into the locker room. He closed the door and sat me on the bench in front of my locker.

"Calum has just been shot in Iraq." I wailed as Seth and Roman comprehended. Seth pulled me into his chest. Calum was one of my best friends. He was a nice guy who didn't really give a toss about himself, he put others before himself and wanted nothing to harm them. He was dedicated and always smiling. I couldn't stop crying. Seth pushed me away, but held my shoulders.

"Baby, he's in a better place now." He stated cheering me up slightly. Roman walked out the locker room. He'd either had enough or felt horrible because he mentored him. He came back in a few minutes, followed by Mr McMahon and Triple H.

"We need strong wrestlers, not wrestlers who cry at the slightest, Reuben." Mr McMahon said loudly. That insensitive bastard!

"I'm sorry but Calum Griffin went back into the army this morning and was shot within an hour of being in Iraq." I stood up to stand my ground, emotion flooded my heart and I fell backwards, hitting my head off the locker door. Scratched my head, a little deep as blood soaked my blonde hair.

"Shit, get a fucking trainer." Roman cursed as Triple H raced to the trainer's room. He came back with the trainer and a first aid kit. He attempted to clean the wound and put a bandaid on the wound before lifting my hair to wrap a bandage round my head. I needed to be alone. I grabbed my skateboard off the bench and began to practice in the parking lot. I could do basic tricks, kickflips and pop-shove-it's. I tried to grind downstairs. There were only three steps to get into the parking lot. I skated head on and fell off, I skated from the side and jumped. I began grinding, I fell forward, pushing the board into my knee pushing my right knee further right until it snapped, I then grabbed onto the rail halfway up, fell off the board completely and reaching the bottom, snapping my arm. I lay in a world of pain. I think I blacked out. I couldn't move because two of my limbs had been snapped in half.

Finally I heard voices. Dean, Seth, Roman and Drew McIntyre came running over.

"Reuben, you alright?" Seth asked touching my broken arm.

"Fucking touch it and I will put you in a fucking hospital bed. Drew didn't have to let a doctor check my limbs, he could see they were broken.

"Seth, don't touch him, he's snapped his arm and leg. Call an ambulance." Drew demanded. Roman was speaking on the phone to medics. Dean ran and got a trainer to watch over me before they got here. It was minutes before medics got to the arena. The put me on a stretcher and touched my broken limbs. I screamed in pain and started to cry. Seth threw down his bag and told Roman to tell Mr McMahon what had happened and to take my bag to his room. Seth sat in the ambulance making sure I was alright.

That night Seth sat in the waiting room as I had screws put in my arm to hold the steel plate in place, I had the same done on my knee and then stitches as they pushed the bone back in and held it in place. They also had to put wires in my arm to help it heal. I was only half finished by the morning. They also stitched my head wound when they noticed the red bandage. The worst experience ever. I was finally finished in the afternoon, they released me from hospital the next day. They took x-rays of my arm, to see how it was healing. I was in a wheelchair, broken leg and a full leg cast, broken arm and full arm cast and stitches in my head.

The only wrestlers left were people who weren't appearing on Raw. Dean and Roman had stayed. We were flying to Tampa Bay, Florida, the next day. I had to be driven. Seth, Dean and Roman were in the taxi with me. I had something on my mind.

"Dean, why did you act that way on Tuesday?" I asked.

"I explained it on Tuesday, I'm straight!" He said sternly. I now know why...


	4. NXT Final

I hated this, I hated being in this death trap. Luckily I had Seth by my side. I was constantly relying on him to help me shower, bathe, piss and move around. I hated being this vulnerable, open to attack and nothing to defend myself. The only question on my mind was 'what will happen on NXT?' I knew that Mr McMahon would have a plan and that my career was safe, although I was getting weekly x-rays from the WWE doctor because we wanted to see if it would heal quickly and properly. I didn't let it play on my mind too much, although Dean was. That stupid bitch. I know his plan, Seth and Roman would have to be warned, with an alibi. Who would believe someone they've known for a couple months, when they tell them that when asked about the video he will say that Roman raped him? If I had it on tape, with a witness or several backups, then they would believe me. Seth and Roman could lose their jobs, at the hands of their friend. How was I going to escape Seth or Roman for more than five minutes? Maybe I didn't have to.

I borrowed CM Punk's cell phone to show the authority the video. I politely barged into Mr McMahon's office.

"Sir, this sounds really crazy. Seth and Roman are gay, Dean is bisexual. This video I'm about to show you, involves sexual, gay acts of The Shield." I warned him before I showed him the video. He watched intently.

"Before you say anymore, I would like to warn you that neither Roman or Dean were forced into this act, both chose. I know Roman and Seth and they wouldn't do anything that wasn't approved first." I abruptly left. I think he was speechless. I was glad that I showed him the video, keeping Seth and Roman's jobs.

NXT arrived and I was anticipating the worst night of my life. Seth wheeled me out to the announce table. He sat next to me. He was the brother and lover I never had.

"We would like to welcome you Reuben, we can see you are in a wheelchair. Would you like to explain?" Michael Cole asked.

"It was exactly one week ago. Harry Griffin called me to tell me his brother, Calum, had been shot in Iraq. I needed space to think, I decided to skateboard like I usually do. I grinded the rail into the parking lot, pushing my board forward and snapping my knee. I snapped my arm when my hand gripped the middle of the rail while my body lay at the bottom." I explained. They were lost for words. "Luckily Seth has been helping me as much as he could." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"You will compete in the challenge from ringside and observe the singles match." Jerry Lawler commented. We awaited the challenge announcement as Tom Fraser and Jarek Sean walked out and into the ring.

"You will each tell the WWE Universe why you should win NXT and for the remainder of the night the WWE Universe will vote online at ." Justin Roberts announced. "Tom Fraser, you have two minutes, starting now."

"I am not only a great wrestler, I put effort into everything and can talk the talk and walk the walk. I have a great mentality and will always fight, I never back down and am very dedicated." He spoke confidently. Next was Jarek.

"I am not the perfect wrestler, nor the best. I am a man who has simply been given this chance, I have flaws and some notice more flaws than others, that just shows that I am relatable and I have room to grow. I am dedicated to this sport and I know that I am nowhere near legendary status. I would like a chance to grow and live my dream. I will never be a perfect wrestler." He rambled, in truth I zoned out due to boredom.

"Finally, Reuben Thunder."

"I have wrestled for years, I've wrestled since the age of ten. I am still a rookie, but I've been dedicated to this business since a young age. My number one commitment is wrestling because I remember seeing Matt and Jeff Hardy at a fair, wrestling and I remember since then I've only dreamt about wrestling. I train hard and make sure I know my moves inside out to avoid injury, I also practice to avoid injury for the other person. I would like to be accepted as a dedicated rookie who will not and does not play around." I kind of rambled, hopefully that was enough. To kill time they announced a few things, did some interviews and played a short movie about what the pros think. Finally we watched the back and forth contest, it was anti-climatic and unlike the matches on Raw or Smackdown. Eventually the match was won by Jarek Sean.

"It is now time for the poll of 'who should win NXT?' Results." Justin announced. "In third place, Tom Fraser." There was a slight pause. "In second place was Reuben Thunder, leaving the winner of NXT as Tom Fraser." I know I'm cocky and a little egotistical. I'm happy that I came second at least.

Seth wheeled me backstage. Roman and Dean congratulated me on coming second. Mr McMahon approached me.

"Rusty, I would like to see you in my office on Smackdown." He ordered. Seth wheeled me into the locker room, Dean had asked for his own locker room.

"You didn't realize how badly I wanted to kiss you when you smiled at me. I felt so warm and cuddly." I smiled at Seth. He walked over and placed a soft kiss on my lips as he proceeded to change into his casual clothing. While naked he raced over to Roman, pushing him against the wall and kissing him sensually. Roman began to get aroused as Seth began fondling his balls. Seth then knelt in front of Roman taking him in his mouth.

"Fuck, Seth take off my pants." Roman panted. Seth looked up at the taller man, while he took down his pants.

"Commando, did you know what I was thinking? Roman, FUCK ME!" Seth screamed as Roman began stroking him. Roman pushed himself into Seth and began pounding. Roman became tired quickly.

"Fucking ride me." He demanded as he lay down on the cold floor, surrendering to Seth. Seth started slowly, quickly increasing his pace.

"Shit, Seth I can't... Fuck... Hold... Shit... Dick." With that he came inside Seth as Seth came all over his stomach.

"Roman, take care of Reuben while I find a cloth." Seth smirked, winking. Roman crawled over to me and pulled out my penis. He deep throated me twice before sucking the head a few times, he deep throated me again and I came in record time.


	5. Friends From Across The Pond

On Smackdown, I did as asked and immediately wheeled myself to Mr McMahon's office, one handed may I say and my foot hurt after that. I was terrified, he was either giving me a contract, cancelling my contract or about the video on Punk's phone. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said in his monotone voice. I tried to open the door, finally a crew member saw me struggling and helped me open the door and close it once I was in.

"You wanted to see me tonight, sir." I stated.

"I did indeed. I wanted to discuss several things. I will discuss with you first the reason for the video. I saw what you meant by Dean telling me Roman raped him while the roster watched."

"Dean is bisexual, as are Seth and Roman. They had sex a few times, willingly, and this time Seth was at ringside for my match and Dean and Roman were having 'fun'. Some of the roster accidentally walked in on them. One person videoed it because he thought that it would be a fun joke for that second and was getting round to deleting it, when I found out Dean's plan against Roman and Seth." I mentioned.

"I will ask both Seth and Roman before concluding anything. I'm going to state the obvious here and say that you are out for at least five more weeks. In that time I will allow you to stay backstage. I'm setting up a storyline for you, where The Shield lose it and become Roman and Seth, Dean Ambrose gains two teammates in Wade Barrett and Heath Slater, as 3MB turn on Slater. You will be the mystery tag team partner for The Shield against Ambrose's team. Once you defeat them, the Shield focuses again on taking out injustice and Ambrose's team faces others before disbanding." I nodded at the great idea. I was completely up for doing that.

"I will sort out your contract and let you sign that in two weeks." For the remainder of Smackdown he took me through how Smackdown and Raw are run. It's really quite simple, as a GM you must plan matches a week in advance, at least, and plan the cut-scenes, as well as ensuring referees and other people are on cue and present. Sound, Lighting and Pyrotechnics need to know their cues and make sure everything works. Camera men and women must be in the right place, at the right time to capture the match, but to also avoid the competitors. There are other employees who help build the arena and tear it down for the next city. I knew there were a lot of employees, not as many as there are. You don't realise what actually happens until you've seen it.

After the show I met, almost, the whole roster who gave me 'get well soon' and 'all the best' wishes. I thanked them all. I wheeled myself into Drew McIntyre, luckily he dodged, mostly. I apologised a million times before trying to wheel myself back.

"Before you injure someone else, let me take you to your locker room." He insisted.

"That won't be necessary." I smiled knocking into a wall. I apologised thinking it was a person. Drew giggled slightly.

"I thought it was a person." My voice went high, slightly, as I got defensive.

"Alright." He smiled pushing me down the hallway. "You getting a contract?" He asked.

"Yeah, hopefully. I'm getting to sign in two weeks." I smiled.

"Awesome, I'm glad we are getting some awesome talent." He complimented as he left me at the door of the locker room. He pressed his ear up against the door. He knocked loudly.

"Who, ah...fuck, is it?" Roman screamed. "Drew with Reuben." Drew shouted back. "Just a sec." Roman yelled. "It will take more than a second, I know from staying next door to you in the hotel." Drew remarked. BURN! I believed that.

"Fuck right off Drew!" Roman had been angered, I heard a few loud yelps from Seth. Either they were into really kinky shit or Roman had hurt Seth out of anger. I was a little scared of the second possibility as Drew winced at what he'd heard. I wanted to break down the door, but that would expose them and I'm stuck in a wheelchair. A second later Drew still had his ear against the door, while my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pushed myself away from the locker room.

"Do you wanna watch where you're going?!" Miz shouted having an 'off' night.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised wheeling forward. Drew noticed Miz, but focused on the noises coming from the locker room.

"Fuck off dick." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't see behind me." I stated. Miz threw down his backpack and looked at me with a look of annoyance and anger. He pushed me over and kicked and punched my broken arm and leg, before Drew noticed trying to pull him off me. Seth and Roman opened the locker room door, Seth leaping on top of Miz and Roman kicking his arm away. I was left laying there. I tried to stand up while they pushed him away, I stood up for a second before I fell backwards, smashing my head off the wheelchair wheel. Seth and Drew left Roman dealing with Miz. I laid in a heap with two men looking over me. I now had a minor concussion, a broken arm and leg, that would now take another seven weeks to heal.

I sat in my wheelchair in the locker room as the doctor checked me over. He clarified my injuries and explained the extent of my injury. Mr McMahon burst in demanding to speak with me. He asked to speak with me in his office, I had to accept, I was getting a contract. He wheeled me down past multiple superstars and divas, who were leaving. As soon as we got to his locker room, there was no time wasting of the interrogation. He recorded my statement of the scene, but explained that he wouldn't let Miz hear it at all.

"Rusty Dean, also known as Reuben Thunder, interrogation at 22:10. Rusty, I would like you to explain the scene that went down between you and Miz." Mr McMahon demanded nicely.

"I had almost knocked over Drew McIntyre, so he took me to The Shield's locker room, but Roman and Seth were getting dressed, so we were waiting for the 'all clear'. My phone rang so I backed away from the locker room, into Miz. I apologised, he accepted my apology and turned on his heels. I fell over and Miz threw down his backpack as he tried to help me up, Drew noticed and also helped. Seth and Roman watched over as I wanted to try and walk, I then fell backwards and hitting my head off the wheel of the wheelchair. Seth and Roman then helped Miz and Drew. They took me into the locker room to be checked over by the doctor." I explained. He stopped the recording device as he wheeled me back to the locker room. I opened the door, nobody was here. They left without me. I grabbed my backpack and wheeled backwards.

"Seriously, wing mirrors." Drew joked.

"Sorry." I said for the two millionth time today.

"Seth needed sleep as he had minimal sleep last night, he asked me to take you back to the hotel and look after you for a night." He smiled pushing me towards the rental car. He moved our backpacks into the trunk before he lifted me into the passenger's seat of the car and put my wheelchair in beside the backpacks. He closed the trunk before joining me in the car.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that Sheamus carpools with me." He smiled while turning on the engine as Sheamus emerged from the backstage area. He walked over to the car and threw himself in the back.

"Alright mates." Sheamus muttered as Drew drove off as soon as Sheamus slammed the door closed. I sat in silence as they gossiped about several people in the locker room. I wouldn't repeat anything they said because it may not be true, and after the times I've hit Drew, I owed him a lot. I didn't get involved, mainly because I didn't know them or couldn't agree with them because I'm the newest member of The Shield. The whole time I was in a daydream, thinking about my life. I used to think about where I was going after I left school, now I'm thinking about my personal life. I am currently single and I really don't want to constantly have Seth and Roman at me to fuck them. In this moment, I realised that there are several men and women I like in this company. Some people I would like to know better, others I'd like to be friends with, one I'd like to date, and get to know. I have no idea how to go about this, and right now I am focused on healing right and well. I needed help on this matter, but I'll wait for the opportunity and wait until my casts are off, so I can walk and drive. I'll take time to think about who to approach and who would be easy. My quest for somebody to love me, would begin in 4 weeks, or less.


	6. Dates

4 Weeks Later After thinking a lot I came down to two people, Drew McIntyre who married at a young age and it didn't work out so well. I also considered one of their best friends to find out what they would appreciate and that I am genuinely all for them and that I wouldn't cheat on them. I waited in Drew's locker room for him to come back after his match. I'd told him that I would wait there and he'd invited me in before his match. I looked at the bare, white walls, the sturdy, wooden lockers that showcased his clothing, neatly hung on hangers on a metal rail at the top. His white, spotless sneakers underneath the wooden bench, attached to the bottom of the locker in a foot locker. His black with white stripes down at either side, backpack was sat to the side, open slightly. Heath's were set out almost exactly like Drew's was. Jinder had clearly been late, again, his stuff was neatly placed, his clothes had been folded in the bottom of the locker with his backpack and sneakers on top. Jinder had a set way, he had his sneakers in the foot locker, his clothes folded in the bottom with his backpack on top and contents at the side, so it was easy to see when he was late. Also in the room was an iPod dock with an iPod Classic on. It was set on Biffy Clyro, so I immediately thought Drew, who knows who it belongs to? Suddenly I was no longer alone, Drew, Heath and Jinder burst through the door. "They can die in a FUCKING HOLE!" Drew screamed as he kicked the door closed, his Scottish accent perfectly emphasising the last words. "Drew, calm the Hell down." Jinder tried reasoning with him, to no avail. "Jinder, you have no fucking idea. It's Tarryn's fucking fault I'm fucking losing. They have a fucking vendetta." Drew was furious. "Dude, you gotta stop blaming her. She beat you up and got the worst of it. You must find a way for them to take notice." Heath was the leader and in this case, the peace maker. "Any way, Reuben you wanted to talk?" He asked remembering I was still there. "Yeah, I'd rather talk to you, alone." Heath and Jinder gave me a questioning look, I knew they would want to know. Drew dragged me out into the hall and asked me to follow him to The Shield's locker room, as they had a match. He sat me down on the bench and he sat on a black steel chair. The door was closed and we were alone. "What's up, dude?" He asked looking into my eyes. "I...I would like to ask someone out, but don't know how." I answered quietly. "Reuben, just ask." He smiled and turned his face slightly to the left. "How? The whole point was if I just ask, she'll think I'm a cheap man who doesn't want to know someone before he asks her on a date." I thought I made a good point. "Dude, take flowers or chocolates, or both and ask her on a date." He made me feel really stupid. At that moment, Seth, Dean and Roman danced their way through the door. Their dancing was quite bad. "Hold on, what's going on here?" Seth asked referring to me and Drew. "Reuben is having some dating troubles." Drew said. "Aw." Seth was going to be really condescending. "They grow up so fast." He pretended to cry and sat down beside me and put his arm around me. Roman and Dean stood on the other side of the locker room, laughing. "You got the information you wanted?" Drew asked. "Yes, thank you." I replied. "I have one question, who is it that you're interested in?" Everybody's eyes darted to me and there were serious expressions on their faces. "Please don't tell anyone else, I'm interested in Rosa Mendes." I muttered as I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact. Drew gave me good luck before he left, Seth, Roman and Dean also gave me good luck wishes before I left for my match. I saw Alicia Fox hanging about. "Hey, Alicia. Have you had a match?" I asked. "Yes, may I ask, why?" She replied. "I have a match right now, but could I please talk to you?" I pleaded. "Yes, I'll meet you in catering." She answered. I smiled. CM Punk was my tag team partner in this match. We used his music. Our entrance was that he would do his thing, while I get really excited and hit everybody's hand at ringside. Cult Of Personality by Living Colour played through the packed arena. "This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 230 lbs, C...M...Punk. And his partner, from Raleigh, North Carolina. Weighing in at 200 lbs, Reuben Thun...Der." Tony Chimel announced. There was a pause as Tony Chimel waited on our opponent's theme to play. CM Punk tried to teach me how to be and act like a professional. "Introducing their opponents, from Ghana, West Africa. Weighing in at 212 lbs, Kofi King...ston. And from St Louis, Missouri. Weighing in at 165 lbs, Evan Bourne." They used Evan's music. It was one of the rare moments that fans don't know who to chant for. Evan started things off against Punk. Punk was dominating, using his strength, power and height advantages. We tagged in and out often to use different advantages in attempt to wear him down and slow down his attacks. That method worked until Kofi was tagged in. He was ready. We had no advantages over Kofi, it made it harder to wear him down. We lost as Evan flipped over the top rope onto Punk, while Kofi used Trouble In Paradise on me he pinned me after Evan hit the Shooting Star Press. After my match I quickly showered and threw on boxers, jeans and socks and slipped on my sneakers. I walked to catering trying to put my t-shirt on, sporting a Mayday Parade t-shirt. I met Alicia in catering. I sat opposite her. Our table was the only occupied table, and only by us. I felt like Alicia was truly there to help and listened well, that she would make sure I was comfortable. "Thanks, Alicia, for meeting me. I wanted to ask you a few questions. I wanted to ask you because I know that you and Rosa are friends and you know Rosa very well..." I rambled aimlessly. "Reuben, where are you going with this?" Alicia asked, obviously getting bored. "Sorry, I want to ask Rosa out, but don't know how to." I answered. "Well, get her a gift and ask her." She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Alicia, what do I say? What do I do?" I exaggerated slightly, I knew what to do. I'd seen it in American Pie. Maybe that's not such a good thing. "Hide the gift behind your back and compliment her and then once you've complimented her enough that she feels good and not like it's a stupid dare, pull out the gift and ask her to dinner." She smiled as if she'd dreamt about it happening to her. "Thanks Alicia. I have one last thing to ask, when you are alone with Rosa in the locker room, both fully clothed, can you please text me on this number." I ordered slipping her my number and walking back to the locker room. I was prepared, luckily. I had a card and a small box of chocolates and a small box of Quest bars. I waited for the text to come through. My eyes were fixed on my phone as Seth, Roman and Dean gave me questioning looks while they finished getting dressed. "Reuben, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked finally breaking the awkwardness in the air. "I asked Alicia to text me when Rosa and her are alone in the locker room." I replied, my eyes not moving from the phone. "Aw, Seth your rookie is going to have himself a threesome without you or Roman." Dean nudged Seth as Seth stood up, to come face to chest with him. Seth took a step forward and clenched a fist by his leg. He pulled his arm up and swung his hand towards Dean's face. Dean awaited the punch that never came as Roman dived in taking the punch that fractured his nose. Seth had a smug look as Dean slowly opened his eyes, checking that Seth had stopped. Before long Dean and Seth had acquired medical staff in helping Roman. They did as much as they could before the paramedics came in to help. Finally Alicia text me. I grabbed the two boxes and raced down the hall to the divas locker room. I prepared myself before I knocked on the door. The boxes were behind my back and my nervousness added to my worries. "Why couldn't this be more simpler?" I thought as Rosa opened the door. "Hi Rosa, may I say that I love your hair, it's so beautiful in this light." I panicked slightly. "Thank you Reuben." She commented. I smiled. "Rosa, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything on Tuesday that you'd like to go on a date with me?" At that moment I pulled out the boxes. "Reuben I love it, but I'm terribly sorry. I've just come out of a long relationship and I'm not ready to date right now. That was very thoughtful and very nice of you to do that and I'm sorry." "It's fine, it's alright." I tried not to show how much my heart was aching in pain. I walked away as she closed the door. I walked back a few moments later to hear voices, I heard Rosa's voice. "Ha, what a fucking jerk. He's just wanting to use me as a toy. Did you see the way he looked, what he bought me, how he spoke?!" Alicia cut her off. "ROSA, so what he wasn't wearing a shirt and tie, he was wearing clothes, he spoke that way because he's never spoken to girl he had a crush on and he probably bought that stuff because he knew you were health conscious, not fat. Rosa he's a sweet and misunderstood guy." "Don't you mean a fucking jerk, he's probably like them all." I heard someone creeping closer to the door, I panicked and sprinted back to our locker room, where Roman was now being treated by paramedics. "How'd it go?" Seth asked as I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on and pulled my hat onto my head, I shoved the boxes in my bag and ran out the arena with my bag over my shoulder. I sat on the cold floor of the parking lot, with nothing but Parkway Drive. 


	7. Roommates

After a few minutes of contemplation, I knew Seth would be after me to ask about what happened. I decided to run to the hotel. I literally dumped my bag on the floor and ran the 20km back to the hotel, not the brightest idea I've had. Halfway, or what it seemed like, I took a cab the rest of the way. I then got my own room and sat on the bed wishing for my life to be over, wishing that I was a ladies man like Seth, Roman or Dean. I convinced myself that I was an idiot who shouldn't live, I failed at life and everything else. I threw myself back on the bed as there was a prominent knock on the door. I picked myself up and dragged my limp body to the door and slowly opened it to Seth. Seth had my backpack in his hand and a concerned look on his face. I gestured for him to come in. I didn't want to speak, I didn't want to discuss matters of my personal life, I wanted to be alone in my thoughts. I knew my thoughts would lead me to a very dark place. "Why did you run from the arena?" Seth asked as I closed the door. "I didn't want to discuss what had just happened, I knew that you or someone would want to talk to me. I panicked and ran." I mumbled, not really wanting to talk. "Alright, I came to drop off your bag and ask about Rosa." Seth lowered his head. "Alright, well she said no and then called me a jerk because I only wanted to use her as a toy." I threw myself onto the bed in the middle of the room. Seth sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I even asked." Seth looked at my pained expression. "It's alright, I'd rather you than the media. Anyway how's Roman? How's his nose?" I asked trying to turn the attention away from me. "He can't compete for a few weeks, but alright apart from that. His nose will be alright. I still feel awful. I really disliked Dean's comment he's a smug bastard, I really dislike him sometimes. He thinks that he can do anything." Seth began to ramble. As silence fell slowly, Seth's phone made a very distinct noise that filled the room. He quickly read the text on his white iPhone 5. He then pulled me off the bed and dragged me to the hallway outside my room. There stood Roman with his nose taped up under a mask that was unnoticeable until you were up close, his backpack on his back and his dry, jet black hair tied back, and Dean who also had his backpack on his back, his hair was dry, mostly curled and looked like he had just emerged from his bed. "Alright, who's bunking with who?" Roman asked looking at us all. "Dean, can I bunk with Romie?" Seth asked latching onto Roman's tattooed arm. "Yeah, guess I'm bunking with you rookie." Dean remarked, pushing his way into my room. I followed him, waving off Roman and Seth. I closed the door and looked into the room. I looked at Dean. "Alright, a double bed, I'm telling you kid I ain't gay. After tonight, we speak of none of this." Dean demanded. "I will only let you stay if you stop calling me rookie, altogether. Dean, I know I'm a rookie, but sharing a locker room with The Shield makes me feel awesome and less of a rookie. Dean, it's like every time you say it I feel like I'm less worthy." I expressed. "I'm sorry, I just forget about other people, sometimes." Dean began to smile. After a long day we stripped, I slipped on a pair of black sweatpants. Dean slept in his blue boxer shorts with his back to me. Halfway through the night, Dean and I were awoken by, screaming and shouting from next door. Next door was Seth and Roman. They were obviously going to feel the brunt of the jokes tomorrow, as Dean and I played Call Of Duty online until we could no longer hear the noises from next door. Dean threw down his controller and fell into a deep slumber on the right side of the bed, under the thick, white duvet. He looked so precious and innocent while sleeping, as well as beautiful and very handsome although everybody knew that. There wasn't a single moment where Dean was not a beautiful and handsome man and it was no secret. For once, I'd experienced these feelings for Dean on several occasions. Dean is a lovely man, but he's already said that he wants a female companion, not a male. Just another I have no chance with. Another I'd leave in the depths of my heart and move on to forget all the feelings I've felt. I played the Xbox 360 into the early morning, I knew it was morning when the sun came up. I was sleep deprived, energy deprived and exhausted, mentally and physically. Dean's alarm startled me and turned me from an insomniac Xbox gamer, to a paranoid idiot who desperately needs to sleep but will live on coffee for a day. Dean looked terrified as he glanced at my face. I looked in the mirror, Dean had a million reasons to be terrified. My long hair was sticking up and a general mess, my eyes were popping out my head with black marks under my eyes making me look like I'd been heavily beaten and my face just looked ten times darker than it was six hours ago. "Reuben, when did you go to sleep?" Dean asked concerned. "I didn't." I muttered under my breath hoping he wouldn't go off his head and explode from the rage. "Dude, you need to sleep otherwise you have no energy." Dean was beginning to sound like the father in every tv show ever. "I know but, Dean I have something that keeps me from sleeping and having a normal sleeping pattern. I'm an insomniac and it came from..." I was cut off by knocking on the door. Dean opened the door, peering from behind it. "Good you're up and dead?" Seth said confused glancing at my face. "No, he clearly didn't sleep. You go like that when you've not slept the previous night." Roman smirked. Dean looked at Roman and Seth, exposing his abs slightly. "Dean, one night and you can't make sure he goes to bed." Seth became the responsible adult and I knew they would start an argument. "Seth, Roman, it's definitely not Dean's fault. I'm a grown man and should have went to bed. I am an insomniac that came from the constantly, abusive relationships in my home life. I was scared to sleep because there was more than one occasion when I was abused while I was drifting off to sleep." I pulled Dean from trouble, by confessing. Seth closed the door pushing Roman away. "Thanks Reuben, Seth and Roman would have eaten me." Dean slowly walked over to me and looked down on me with those piercing, pools of blue eyes. He rubbed my left arm up and down and edged closer to me. His lips finally met mine. I was shocked and surprised. 


	8. Short Notice

I'm just wanting to inform you all that my name on here will match my twitter account name, and therefore I'm changing my username from DeadDrumstick to SRInjustice. Please do not be afraid to post a review. Many thanks for the follows, reads and reviews. 


	9. Official

He pulled away from me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He turned away and began to pack his backpack. I pulled him around and began kissing him. He kissed back. I melted into the kiss, against his warm luscious lips. We pushed each other away as Seth and Roman walked into the room. I grabbed my towel, shampoo and body wash and leisurely walked into the bathroom. I was smiling. My first kiss, could this be my first romance, first boyfriend? Not that anyone would care. My smile was as wide as the Joker's. I pushed the water on, from the outside and closed the door to allow the water to heat up. I pulled off my sweatpants and climbed into the shower. I listened to every word that was being said. I heard parts of conversations that I could piece together. There was one conversation that I heard very clear. "So, Reuben in the shower, unable to face us?" Roman asked. "No, he must have needed to wash himself, I don't know." Dean answered. "Alright, is he jealous, of me and Roman?" Seth began to question Dean. "If you have questions for Reuben, ask him yourself. I don't know what goes through his mind." Dean defended himself well. I heard our apartment door close. I shut off the water and stepped out the shower. I dried my hair first before moving to my arms, back and abs and then to my legs and feet. I walked out the bathroom to find Dean half dressed in a pair of light blue jeans. His abs were sculptured perfectly, his skin was tanned perfectly and beautifully. I thought I was dreaming. I quickly pulled myself from my trance as Dean gave me a smug smirk. I felt my cheeks going red. I walked over to my backpack and pulled out a pair of boxers. I pulled the towel from around my waist, making sure my back was facing him. I pulled on my boxers and then my jeans. I blow dried my hair and then brushed it to tie it back. I pulled on my Mayday Parade t-shirt and pulled on my plain black beanie. I shoved all my dirty laundry into a separate bag and put it in my backpack. I pulled on my socks and pushed my feet into my skate shoes. I looked back at Dean, who was combing his bed head. He was almost ready to meet Roman and Seth downstairs for breakfast. I pulled on my dark blue hoodie, as he did the same. I left it unzipped and put my backpack on my back. I then walked over to Dean and pushed our lips together. He kissed me back. "You have no idea what I want to do to that small body." He whispered seductively before he opened the door and allowed us both out into the hallway before locking it. We took the long, winding staircase down to the breakfast bar, where many fans asked Dean for photographs and autographs. I noticed Seth and dragged Dean through the sea of people to sit beside Seth. Roman was in the bathroom, Seth had his breakfast in front of him. That left Dean and I to get breakfast. We walked up to the breakfast bar and decided what we wanted to eat and drink. "So, are we going to tell them now, or later?" I asked picking up a second spoonful of fruit. "Tell them in the locker room, that way if they get turned on nobody will see." Dean whispered as he poured Froot Loops into his porcelain bowl. I nodded to show him I understood. I put a spoonful of yogurt into my bowl and grabbed a spoon before returning to my seat. Roman had returned from the bathroom. "I didn't notice your t-shirt, I love Mayday Parade and I'm going to see them in a week in Washington, do you wanna go?" Seth asked with a smile on his face. Roman began laughing at the statement from Seth, while Dean sat down next to me, clueless. "I'd love to Seth." Dean looked at me really confused. "We're going to see Mayday Parade." I said smiling at him. He smiled back. I resisted kissing him there and then, his cute, adorable face that innocent pout. After breakfast we handed in our keys and headed to the airport to catch our flight due at 10:30am, an hour from now. Seth kept talking to me about Mayday Parade and quite frankly, he was getting really repetitive. While in the airport we all looked around the shops. Every moment we were alone, Dean and I kissed until we heard someone growing closer, so many close calls. Finally we were able to board the plane. The four of us sat in first class, together. Me at the window, Seth on my left, Roman next to him and Dean on the end. I'm not sure if they knew about Dean and I or if they wanted me to sleep. I sat watching whatever movie was playing. Seth and Roman were all over each other. Dean and I waited for them to get lost in the pleasure before we began whispering to each other, until what sounded like an orgasm from Roman followed by Seth. We sat back and continued watching the cheaply shit movie. The remainder of the flight was uneventful and boring. As soon as we were off the plane, we waited for our luggage. Roman's suitcase was easily recognized and the first to be collected. Seth's backpack was attached to his suitcase, luckily because it looked similar to others. Dean picked up his backpack, it was easily recognized as he'd coloured his in with very bright and vibrant highlighters. My backpack was the last to come around, mine was the one covered in badges. We were picked up by a driver of a taxi, big enough for the four of us. Seth and I sat on one side, allowing Dean and Roman space to stretch their legs. I was terribly nervous, worried and slightly scared. My nerves calmed down when Dean began asking me very simple questions. The journey was fairly quick once Dean took my mind off things. We paid the driver and trotted into the arena in search for our locker room. We watched Roman and Seth walk ahead and into the locker room. Dean dragged me aside. "Dude, we should tell the authorities before Roman and Seth." Dean whispered careful of anyone hearing. "Yeah, we should." I agreed. I followed Dean to the main office. He knocked on the door once I'd caught up. There was a feminine voice, obviously Stephanie's voice. We both slowly walked into the office. Standing side by side we proceeded to tell her the situation. "Stephanie, Reuben and I are in a romantic relationship. We will keep it strictly personal and not let it interfere with our professional relationship." Dean explained. "Firstly, congratulations. Secondly, it is up to you, the bookers and the producers what you do. If you want to come out through an on-screen relationship or keep it private, it is up to you. Any public sexual intercourse beyond your locker room, we will suspend you and possibly take further action." She commented. We walked back to the locker room. Dean slowly opened the door to see what either man was doing. Neither were naked, which was a good thing. "Seth, Roman we have something to share." Dean got their attention as he closed the door behind me. "We are officially dating, we are together." I muttered. Seth glanced up and slowly walked towards us. I began to panic as Roman watched Seth intently. Seth pulled Dean and I into a tight hug. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." Seth smiled pulling us in closer, if that was possible. Roman had a smug smirk on his face as he observed the scene in front of him. "Dean I thought you said that you were straight and didn't want to fuck a man." Roman explained clearly wanting to see my reaction to an angered Dean. "Roman, that was before I'd properly met and talked to Reuben. He's so beautifully handsome, intelligent, caring and active." Dean complemented me. "Aw thanks." I smiled from ear to ear and leaned over and kissed his lips passionately, but for a short while because Roman and Seth would become uncomfortable. Seth was acting like a typical and stereotypical woman who had been told that her best friend was getting married. "Get ready, Raw is starting soon." Roman tried taking the attention away from us, clearly he either had feelings for me or Dean or he wanted to have a relationship like ours, with Seth. I pushed my pants down and suddenly felt my eyes closing as I sat down. What seemed like a few seconds later, I was awake with Dean, Seth and Roman looking over me with a doctor prodding my head. I was certainly confused. The doctor removed himself from the situation as soon as he realized I was awake. "What time is it, when do we go on?" I asked sitting up as Dean hugged me and sat down next to me. "You missed Raw Reuby." Dean pulled my head into the crook of his neck. "We are all glad that you are alright." Seth smiled as he messed up my hair, more than it already was, while Roman made a fist in front of me, wanting me to fist-bump or Bro Fist him. My weak fist met his very strong fist as I slowly moved my head to look at his face, which displayed a very pleased smile. "If I passed out, it was due to sleep deprivation." I smiled. "That wouldn't have happened if..." Dean cut off his sentence while he motioned to me, his plan. "Ohhh, Seth you're so fucking tight, ohhh." Dean moaned. "Oh, Romie I'm CUMMING!" I screamed making the rude gesture of a man jerking his dick and blowing his load. Dean and I laughed hysterically at the looks on Seth and Roman's faces. Their faces matched the colour of a baboon's ass. "While we are on the subject, if you wanna have sex on a plane, can we get food first and use a bigger blanket, I don't wanna see either of your cocks." I commented, disgusted. Truthfully I didn't care, but I'm a light sleeper, so the small moans, groans and whimpers kept me awake, not that I can sleep in transportation vehicles anyway, it disturbed me quite a lot. "Sorry." The both stated in unison. "Anyway, we going back to the hotel room?" I asked as Stephanie McMahon and Triple H burst through the locker room door. "Do you think it's acceptable to sleep through Raw?!" Stephanie was close to slapping me. "Do you read the application forms?! One of the boxes asked for additional info, I added in that I was an insomniac and had a history of passing out due to lack of sleep." I was annoyed. "Do you honestly think that we will keep someone like you?!" Triple H joined in. "I'll tell you this, I deal with pain by skateboarding, I didn't know I was going to end up injured. I can't help the fact that I have insomnia." I was frustrated. I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the arena and into a taxi. I was really pissed off. I knew that Triple H would fire me from the company on Smackdown. I cared, but knew that I could counter everything with one request. I was alone in mine and Dean's hotel room, until he finally walked in. "Hey, you alright?" Dean asked with a worried tone to his voice. "Yeah, just pissed off that Stephanie wants to fire me for passing out." I mumbled, lying on the bed facing the ceiling. "Well, how about I take your mind off that." He smiled seductively. He threw down his backpack and climbed on top of me. His lips met mine in a very heated kiss, before long we'd added our tongues that wrestled for dominance. He eventually gave in and kissed me one last time before kiss and licking my neck. I was moaning and constantly bucking my hips. He stopped to pull off my t-shirt and the began to leave a trail from my neck to the bottom of my stomach... 


End file.
